Keep The Window Open
by Leah Raphael
Summary: Sookie is being kept awake at night. Eric knows what she needs. Will she yield to him?   A quick Eric/Sookie one shot. NC-17 MATERIAL AS ALWAYS SO CONSIDER YOURSELF WARNED!   Lots of sex and delicousness. ENJOY!


Hey every one! So once again I'd like to give lots of hugs and kisses to everyone who read, reviewed and added me and my stories to their favourite list. You guys are so much motivation!

Okie doke so I'm back with another Sookie/Eric one shot. This story isn't really set in any particular time but it is after the blood bond is formed and during the peak of her dreams. Bill and Sookie are not on speaking terms in this story...that just makes Eric and Sookie getting together so much easier LOL!

Same instructions as always; read, review and ENJOY!

**NC-17 MATERIAL AS ALWAYS SO YE BE WARNED!**

**I OWN NOTHING! ALL CHARACTERS ARE PROPERTY OF HBO, ALLAN BALL AND CHARLAINE HARRIS...I just take them out every once and a while ;)**

Enjoy 3 3

Keep the window open.

"Oh for the love of goodness" Sookie grumbled, now wide awake. For the fourth night in a row, Sookie woke in her bed drenched in her own sweat and clawing at her bed sheets. Each time, she awoke panting and sweaty with absolutely no memory of what brought her to that state. She assumed it must have been a dream, a very good dream.

Sookie shook her head and swung her legs around to the side of her bed. As she sat with her feet dangling off her raised queen size bed, she caught a glimpse of herself in her grandmother's antique vanity mirror. Her blonde tresses were tangled and ratted around her head and neck and her night gown was pulled up past her thigh and twisted around itself. "Oh wow, that's attractive..." She muttered to herself as she adjusted her night gown.

The old light in her in bathroom flickered on with a rattle and stung Sookie's eyes, as she walked to the sink. She turned on the cold tap and rinsed her hands before splashing water on her heated face and neck. The cool water only served to excite her skin again as she thought of the cool skin of a vampire. A brief sting of pain hit Sookie's stomach as she thought about the last time she saw Bill. She quickly shook the thought away. This was Bill's doing not hers, she was not going to be all upset because he has...whatever problems he has. She splashed another handful of water on her face and allowed the drips to find their way down her neck. "_Cool water, cool skin, vampire skin...Bill's skin...no, not Bill. I hate Bill. But I do know another vampire..."_She grumbled the thought out of her mind and quickly turned off the tap. She was not going down that road tonight... _"although he did have very soft skin..."_

Sookie glanced at her old clock radio that blinked on her antique nightstand, also her grandmother's. 1:26 am. "_Fantastic"_ she thought as she flung her head back onto her pillow. As she calculated how much sleep she would get if she fell asleep now...no now...no now, she realized how impossible it was to get comfortable. Try as she might, she was just too hot. _"The window! I'll open the window" _she said as she all but flung herself out of bed towards the window.

2:45am. Lying in her bed, blankets kicked all the way to the end of the bed and grazing the floor, nightgown twisted and pulled up just covering her private area and sweating more than before, Sookie wide awake and frustrated beyond belief. _"Wow, I don't even know why I have a window...isn't it supposed to cool me off?" _

"I know something that will cool you off" said a voice from the corner by her door. Sookie flung herself up and scooted to the back of her bed, grasping to cover herself with a sheet that wasn't there. The voiced let out a soft chuckle at her reaction and it took Sookie a minute to realize who it was.

"Holy shit Eric! What the hell are you doing here?"

"As if you don't know" He chuckled

"No, no I don't. Care to enlighten me?" she said as she angrily grabbed her quilt and wrapped it around herself

"You practically called me" he laughed

She stood up, still covered by the quilt and looked at him. "What? What are talking about? I didn't call you!"

"Yes you did, you opened the window" he gestured to the window. "And besides, I _know _you've been awake all night thinking about me. I _also_ you know you've been awake for four nights thinking about me." He grinned

"You're insane. I've been awake yes, but I have NOT been thinking about you."

"Hmm...Well the scent you're giving off, which is intoxicating by the way, says something completely different" Eric snickered as he took a step towards the bed.

"_God damn vampire sense of smell! Smelling things he ain't supposed to smell! Smell all up in my private smells!" _Sookie thought angrily as she shuffled to her adjacent bathroom. "_way too much into my private-ness!" _Sookie grumbled as she closed the door behind her and looked around her bathroom. She had already put all her laundry in the wash so all that was left in her bathroom was her fluffy pink bathrobe.

"You know you really don't have to be shy with me Sookie. In over a thousand years I have seen everything there is to be seen" Eric said loud enough for Sookie to hear him through the door.

"Is this your way of making small talk? Because it's really not working!" She yelled back with a twinge of grit.

Eric just laughed in response as he kicked off his shoes and laid back on the bed. His impressive frame was too long for the bed so he positioned himself diagonally to allow his whole body to rest on the comforter. He was wearing his trademark designer black jeans and a form fitting black v-neck. His ancient claw necklace dangled across his chest as he propped his head up with his left hand, facing the bathroom door. His dirty blonde hair was slicked back to reveal his beautifully chiselled facial features and contrast his striking blue eyes.

Sookie sat on her bathtub hoping if she waited long enough he would go away. She fiddled with the edge of her bathrobe as she heard singing coming from her bedroom.

She opened the door and couldn't help but drop her jaw at the god like sight on her bed. There he was, sprawled out on her bed, eyes closed and softly singing in old Swedish as his fingers traced music notes in the air. Sookie began to feel a familiar warmth in her core as her breath began to deepen. As much as she resented it, she had to admit that Eric was gorgeous. She had felt a deep attraction to him the moment she met him, but her own stubbornness wouldn't allow her to act on it. Well, stubbornness and being Bill's of course. That last thought irritated Sookie. She hated belonging to someone, the possession made her feel so small. That was something Eric had never done, he had always made her feel like a queen. She let her mind wander at just how Eric would treat her if she yielded to him.

"Ah Sookie, you're back" Eric said cheerfully, interrupting Sookie's fantasy.

"Um yeah, I uh...was there something you needed or are you just hear to annoy me?" Sookie retorted, snapping back to her senses.

"Actually" He sat up. "I'm here to help you get some sleep"

Sookie gave a look of surprise. "Huh?"

"Well, you don't need vampire senses to know that there is something keeping you up at night, and I think, well actually I know, what that something is." He spoke the last few lines in a purring whisper that sent a shiver down Sookie's back.

"you..you...do?" Sookie stammered, inching back toward the bathroom door.

"Yes I do. You need to get something out of your system" Eric whispered again, using each step as a means to step toward her.

"Eric...um...look...I don't know what you were expecting but...I...-" Sookie tried

"Sssh...you and I both know that as much as your brain tries to say no, your body is saying something oh so deliciously different" He grinned.

She couldn't lie to herself. It had been so long since she'd been with Bill and her body wanted what it wanted. She also knew that Eric would use all his 1000+ years of experience to make her feel things Bill never could. That was damn near impossible to refute. But she couldn't do this to Bill...could she?

"Eric..."

"I know that you feel it Sookie, I know you do."

"I..."

"I know that you feel it here" He kissed her neck

"Then here" He moved his hand to her chest, grazing in between her breasts

"It moves here" He ran another hand across her stomach

"But I know it all starts...here" He snaked his hand from her stomach and reached under her robe and night gown

Sookie's eyes snapped shut and a gasp escaped her lips. Oh yeah, this is definitely what her body wanted. What _she_ wanted. That so familiar heat flooded her body again, as Eric found her clit and she realized that she had in fact been dreaming about Eric.

"_Fucking blood bond...ooooooh..."_

She couldn't deny it, she was loving this. She slipped her arms around Eric's neck and pulled him into a kiss as he continued to please her nub. Oh man, one thousand years of kissing had been put to fantastic use. Eric moaned as he slid his tongue past her parted teeth. Their tongues danced together as Sookie released her muscles and relaxed into Eric's strong arms.

Sookie moaned as Eric broke the kiss and laid her on the bed. She was hungry now, he had teased her and gotten her all hot and bothered. If this is what her body secretly wanted, she was going to get it now. With a low growl, Sookie tore off her bathrobe, pulled off her night gown and threw them toward the bathroom. Eric smiled at her sudden enthusiasm and began to remove his shirt.

"_Holy Jesus, I didn't even those muscles existed! Fuck..._" Sookie's eyes took in all of the glory of the Viking vampire as he tossed his shirt aside and moved to his jean buckle.

Now, void of his pants, he forcefully pushed Sookie's legs apart causing cool air to brush across her hot centre. Sookie arched her back as a sign for Eric to continue. He obliged and dove into her throbbing pussy. His tongue slightly penetrated her folds as his lips sucked at the heavenly sweet juices seeping from her sex.

Sookie groaned and entwined her fingers in Eric's hair, urging him on. The vampire let out a growl as his fangs clicked out, gently grazing Sookie's clit. She let out a sharp moan at the contact and grasped for the bed sheets. Eric's erection was growing painful, even against the soft fabric of his boxers. He could feel Sookie's muscles tightening as her orgasm approached. She began to writhe beneath him, but he wasn't going to let her off that easy.

Sookie's eyes flew open and groaned at the sudden lack of contact. Eric flashed her a look of sheer lust as he tore off his boxers and attacked Sookie's whole body. Sookie nearly came with the full contact of Eric's hard, very hard and cool body against her so very hot form.

His lips and hands were everywhere, warming and encouraging her body. Sookie groaned and clawed at Eric's back as her pussy throbbed and demanded his attention. He sucked her mouth into an intense kiss before delivering that attention.

Eric pushed up onto his left arm and used his right to bring Sookie's leg up to his shoulder. She scooted closer to him and gave him a look that made Eric growl. With a grin, he pushed into her.

Sookie's back arched and she flung her arms around Eric's neck. He was so huge, and if she wasn't so incredibly wet, there was no way he would have fit inside her. Eric grabbed her hair and pulled her face to him in a passionate kiss as he pumped in and out of her.

As the pleasure consumed her, Sookie lost all strength in her arms and fell back onto the bed. The only words she could form were "Faster Eric...please"

"Of course my lover" he breathed and began to use his vampire speed to fuck her like only he could. Sex with Eric mixed pure lust, genuine love, rage and hurt to created a wonderfully passionate and all consuming experience.

Eric flashed his fangs as he rolled them over so Sookie could be on top. She dug her nails into his toned chest muscles as she grinded her hips against him. He grabbed her arms and braced her as he pumped his cock deeper into her wet pussy.

Sookie could feel her orgasm approaching as Eric slammed into her G-spot with every thrust. She let out a long moan and increased her pace as she felt her release building. Eric could feel it too and that made his orgasm build as well. She looked so beautiful; her blonde hair slinking over her face and neck, her face expressing sexual satisfaction and grinding against him. Eric pumped harder into her and pushed into her G-spot one final time as he sent her over the edge.

The orgasm hit Sookie so hard her whole body went numb and she collapsed into Eric. He continued to pump into her to help her ride out the pleasure. She shook and came all over Eric as she moaned into his chest.

He flipped her over and continued to fuck her as his release swept over him. She felt her muscles contract in another orgasm and she longed for even more closeness with him. She pulled him down to her and tilted her head to the right, giving him access to the throbbing vein on her neck.

With only a split seconds thought, Eric plunged his fangs into her neck. Her blood was even sweeter than her cum and with a few more pumps, Eric released his seed deep into Sookie's body. He lapped at the sweet nectar as he rode out his orgasm deep within her.

They shook together for a few moments, locked in a tight embrace.

Eric bit the inside of his wrists and offered it to Sookie as she got under the bed covers.

"Here, it'll help heal the wound on your neck...and help you heal in other areas too" He smiled as he looked down at Sookie's crossed knees.

She smiled shyly. Despite the amazing pleasure, he was much bigger than Bill and had left her quite sore.

Sookie felt blissfully numb with the feelings of sexual satisfaction mixed with Eric's blood and she couldn't help but curl up to the Vampire lying next to her. He ran a hand down her arm and pulled her closer as sleep gently tugged her into oblivion.

Sookie awoke the next morning to the sun shining on her face. As she stretched herself awake, her mind was flooded with the events of the night before. She looked to her side, empty of course, she looked down and was surprised that she was dressed in a clean night gown. No sweat, no blood. She felt clean and happy. Her actions from the night before would probably cause catastrophic problems later on, but right now she was happy.

She noticed a folded piece of paper on the edge of the bed. As she grabbed for it she thought that maybe her little problem was solved.

"_Sookie,_

_I hope the dawn finds you well. I had to leave for obvious reasons. Do not allow your conscience to make you regret. Last night was beautiful and it is only the beginning._

_Keep the window open_

_-E"_

Sookie felt a wave of pleasure sting her core. Or maybe it wasn't.


End file.
